sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Tier System
The Boss Tier System is a method of classifying boss zombies. A ten-tier setup, the Boss Tier System dictates the general power of bosses of classified tiers, as well as the ranks they begin appearing at. Bosses of the same Tier are roughly balanced against each other and should be similar in ability. Tier List Tier 1 The most basic of bosses. Occupied in-game by the Regurgitator and Wicker. Most appearances of single Tier 1 bosses will be in the first ten ranks, although Tier 1 bosses will often show up in a supporting role to higher Tier bosses later in the game. Examples on wiki - * White Eye * X * X Tier 2 These bosses are the first that can give players a rough time. Lower power Zombie Mechs and Loaderbots occupy this tier in-game. Tier 2 bosses will begin replacing Tier 1 bosses around Rank 5 in multiplayer, or Rank 10 in single player. Examples on wiki - * X * X * X Tier 3 Capable of taking and dealing out a beating, Tier 3 bosses are usually threatening enough to stand alone in a fight. Higher power Zombie Mechs and Devastators occupy this tier in-game. Tier 3 bosses will begin appearing around Rank 12 in multiplayer, or Rank 30 in single player. Examples on wiki - * Abomination * Explosiven-Maschine * X Tier 4 A taste of the powerful bosses, Tier 4 bosses are deadly for the ranks they appear in. The Necrosis occupies this tier. Tier 4 bosses will begin appearing around Rank 20 in multiplayer, or Rank 40 in single player. Examples on wiki - * Juggernaut * Mauler * Jumper Tier 5 The very strongest of regular zombies begin appearing here, as well as the first appearances of Savage bosses. The Savage Regurgitator occupies this tier in-game. Tier 5 bosses will begin appearing around Rank 30 in multiplayer, or Rank 50 in single player. Examples on wiki - * Unision * Infestor * X Tier 6 Savage zombies begin appearing almost exclusively at this tier. The Savage Wicker and Loaderbot occupy this tier. Tier 6 bosses will begin appearing around Rank 40 in multiplayer, or Rank 60 in single player. Examples on wiki - * X * X * X Tier 7 Some of the stronger Savage bosses make their appearance here. Normal bosses only appear in groups at this point. The Savage Zombie Mech and Devastator occupy this tier. Tier 7 bosses will begin appearing around Rank 50 in multiplayer, or Rank 75 in single player. Examples on wiki - * X * X * X Tier 8 The toughest traditional Savage bosses occupy this tier. The Savage Necrosis occupies this tier in-game. Tier 8 bosses will begin appearing around Rank 65 in multiplayer, or Rank 90 in single player. Examples on wiki - * X * X * X Tier 9 The highest tier of boss currently allowable in-game (the Elite Savage Necrosis). Tier 9 bosses begin appearing in multiplayer starting at Rank 80, and for maximum level characters in single player. Examples on wiki - * Revenant * X * X Tier 10 The very strongest Savage zombies occupy this tier, and are mainly designed towards giving maximum level multiplayer sessions a heavy challenge. Tier 10 bosses do not appear normally in single player and begin appearing for multiplayer sessions at Rank 90. Tier X Bosses which exceed all others are located here. The Mega Worm occupies this tier. Tier X bosses do not appear normally in game. Examples on wiki - * Mega Worm * X * X Tier Modifiers Elite modifiers add one to the tier level of a boss. (e.g. an Elite Devastator is Tier 4 instead of 3) Boss debuffs reduce the tier of a boss by one. (e.g. a Debuffed low-end Zombie Mech is Tier 1 instead of 2) Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Zombies Category:Bosses